Happy (Avengers) Holidays
by avengerteam
Summary: One shots for all the major (and some minor, and some made up) holidays in the year, starring all the Avengers and possibly cameos from Fury, Coulson, Jane, and Pepper. Mayhem, fluff, angst, and just hanging out fun!
1. Chapter 1

I know it's March, but the idea of starting a **fanfic in March and not January drives me crazy. So I'm starting in January. If you have a problem with the fact that I'm starting in a different month than we're in now, but not with the fact that the main characters include a Norse god and a guy that has a metal hole in his chest, then you need to rethink your priorities. **

** 1. New Year **

** Tony shouted. **

** Thor chuckled and took a glass of champagne. **

** Jane leaned over and kissed him gently. **

** Steve raised his glass to Pepper's toast and tapped the rim to Bruce's. **

** The scientist smiled at the question. **

** Natasha leaned silently into Clint, shoulder to shoulder. **

** His lips found her ear and kissed it gently. **

** Nobody could wait for the new chapter to begin.**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Groundhog Day

** Thor stared avidly at the television as the groundhog was pulled from the fake stump it had been living in and the mayor that it saw no shadow. The crowd cheered and Steve snapped the television off. Just then, Tony walked into the room. **

** Tony shot a confused/ bemused/ready to laugh look at Steve. Steve sighed slightly and shrugged. **

**I know this is short, but I'm probably going to keep all the holidays fairly brief. Don't worry; many of these will be longer! Did I do Thor okay? Any ideas for crazy holidays?**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Valentine's Day

Natasha picked up Clint's voice coming from the comm cleverly hidden in the strap of her evening gown, as well as from the one hidden in her hair clip. She spun, taking down the approaching alien with a single shot.

At her seven o'clock, Clint was taking out alien after alien, still looking dapper in his suit and tie, but also extremely lethal with a pistol in one hand and a modified sniper weapon in the other.

The dinner had been going so well, too.

Natasha shouted at her partner.

Clint stood gracefully from where he had crouched to get a better shot. He walked over to Natasha.

She nodded assent. The duo walked towards the restaurant, Natasha's green dress morphing fully into a body suit like she usually wore for missions, Clint pulling off the tie and wrapping it around his head, making Natasha snicker.

Smiling, Clint held the door for her, like a gentleman. Natasha entered and somersaulted under the first table, then rapidly stood up, flipping it with her shoulders and crushing yet another alien who had been standing near it.

Within thirty seconds, the restaurant was clear, there was a pile of dead aliens, and quite a bit of technology that would keep Tony happy for several weeks.

Clint leaned over and kissed Natasha on the cheek.

Natasha smiled. she said, only half sarcastically.

She angled her hard body towards his, their respective physiques matching perfectly, and leaned against Clint until their bodies balanced.

**I just had this image of the two of them having both very romantic and yet very disastrous dates. Saint Patrick's day is coming, probably not for Saint Patrick's day, but close!**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Bruce's Birthday

Bruce woke up early, like usual. When he wandered into the kitchen, though, there was a cake on the counter. Warily, he approached it. You just never knew with Tony and Clint.

It was green. Light green, with darker green spelling out in careful lettering. Steve's work. The man out of time liked to cook. Hulk rumbled his approval, and Bruce smiled at him internally. I like it too, big man.

Steve himself came into the kitchen. He smiled at the doctor.

Bruce trailed off as Steve left. He smiled again, just because. Nobody had celebrated his birthday in so long...

Ten minutes later, Steve came back with a team of somewhat awake avengers behind him.

Natasha greeted him. Clint gave him a pat on the back. Tony looked only slightly awake and sort of mumbled in his direction.

Thor, as always, was most enthusiastic.

Bruce thanked Thor with a (mostly) straight face, but couldn't resist flashing Clint, his Star Trek buddy, the covert Vulcan hand sign because of Thor's phrasing.

The team started singing, and Bruce was suddenly fighting tears. This was what being in a family meant. Birthdays and caring and people who accepted you.

With everyone watching, Bruce blew out the candles and took a bite of the cake. He smiled, and the Hulk nodded in his head.

He looked at Steve.

**I know I promised Saint Patrick's Day, but I almost missed Bruce's birthday (Feb 10) and I did miss Natasha (Jan. 7) so I'll have to make up for her. St Patrick's is next, I promise. BTW DOES ANYONE KNOW THE DAY THE AVENGERS BEAT LOKI? Cause If I can't find it, I'm going to make it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. I said I would write a St. Patrick's Day one. But it just wouldn't happen. So I moved on. This is not technically a real holiday, but my friends and I celebrate it anyway...**

5. Lord of the Rings Day, Thor's Birthday

Steve ran into Clint and Tony in the hallway.

Except it wasn't really Clint and Tony. The archer had a long blonde wig on and was holding a white and gold longbow, very different from his usual weapon. He was wrapped in a green cloak with a leaf-shaped broach and had two long knives strapped to his back on either side of his quiver, with another knife at his waist.

Tony was wearing a partial suit of medieval armor with a cloak just like Clint's over it. There was a long sword at his side, the sheath engraved with runes Steve didn't recognize. A knife was just visible in his tall forestry boots, and a necklace made of silver and diamonds hung somewhat incongruously from his neck.

Steve just looked at the men for a long moment. "What am I missing here?"

"You, my friend, are missing _The Lord of the Rings,_ perhaps the most epic books and movies ever to be created!" Tony exclaimed.

"Okay..." Steve nodded a bit. "But why are you... you know... dressed like that?"

Clint chimed in. "Because today is March 25! And as all true Tolkien geeks know, March 25 is the day of the destruction of the great ring of power!"

"We're going to have a movie marathon as part of Thor's birthday, because he's going to love the movies. It's set in the right time frame for him and he'll love all the honor and nobility and whatever. Be upstairs, we start at three, so we can be done before midnight, unless they let us watch the extended editions. And you have to wear a costume."

"I don't even know what the movie's about! And if I don't know, Thor definitely won't."

Clint and Tony gave each other twin evil smiles. "Get Thor and meet back here an hour before the party, and we'll help you get ready."

OOOOOO

A few hours later, Steve was shaking his head. He was now wearing a long cloak, a long blonde wig like Clint's, and had both a bow and quiver as well as a sword. Clint had made him also wear fake ears that made Steve's look pointed at the tips. Apparently his name was Haldir, but that didn't really tell him anything.

Thor was wearing several layers of metal and leather and was delighted to be dressed in . He too had a sword, a small shield, several knives, and tall boots and a cloak like the ones Tony was wearing. His blonde hair was free and flowing.

The rest of what Tony insisted on calling arrived. Natasha was wearing yet another blonde wig, but it was more wavy than Clint's and Steve's, and she had normal ears. She was clearly a woman dressed for war, with armor and a sword and shield.

Bruce was wearing a yellow vest and brown pants, rolled up at the ankles. He was barefoot, wrapped in a cloak like Tony, Clint, and Thor. His curly hair was mussed and he had a walking stick. Like Steve, he had slightly pointed ears. A golden ring engraved with swirling runes hung around his neck on a chain.

Pepper was wearing a purple-blue cloak, a dark dress, and a long dark wig. She had the same ears as Steve and had a necklace that matched Tony's. When Pepper came in, Tony greeted her in another language, which made everyone laugh at his perfect pronunciation of a fictional language.

They settled in to watch. It was the best birthday party ever, in Steve's opinion, and it wasn't even his birthday. Thor loved the movies, roaring with delight and pounding his shield as the Fellowship of the Ring was formed and almost crying when Boromir gave his life for Merry and Pippin.

After the second movie, they stopped and sang to Thor. He beamed and laughed and they all ate cake.

They all got worked up over the final battle for Middle Earth, standing and brandishing various weapons (the amount of low tech, high danger weaponry in the room would probably have had Fury turning purple). Frodo's return to the Shire and his trip to the havens had everyone back in their seats, solemn and sad.

At one in the morning, it was just a puppy pile of Avengers in the living room. Everyone was asleep. Everyone was smiling.

**Yeah, I celebrate LOTR day with my friends. In the indexes of the ROTK, it gives you a timeline, and March 25 is the day. Review Please!**


End file.
